fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Miletos
Miletos is a country in southernmost Jugdral, consisting of the castles: Peruluke, Chronos, Rados, and the eponymous capital city, Miletos. Due to its geographic location between several different countries, many trade routes of Jugdral meet here, thus the country is able to build up a sizable fortune through trade. It is not known exactly when, but after the Battle of Belhalla the country of Miletos is annexed by Grannvale. By the time that Seliph's army reaches it, the country is dying under the empire and the Loptyrian Cult's rule. The dukedom of Chalphy is just a little north of the country of Miletos. Miletos was not founded by any of the Twelve Crusaders, and it is the least explained and least known country. Most of Chapter 10 takes place here. Geography The country of Miletos is east of Verdane, south of Grannvale, and west of the Thracian Peninsula. The castle of Peruluke is located in eastern Miletos, the castle of Chronos is located in southern-central Miletos, the castle of Rados is located in southwestern Miletos, and the eponymous capital city of Miletos is located in western Miletos. History When the country of Miletos is founded is not known, but it is known that during the Gran Calendar Year 452, an event called the Sorrow of Miletos occurs, in which numorous children are sacrificed to the Dark God Loptyr, so the country must have been founded before this. After the Loptyrian Empire is destroyed during the Gran Calendar Year 648, the country of Miletos builds up a sizable fortune through trade. However, by the time that Seliph's army reaches Miletos to liberate it, all it is a region dying out under the empire and Loptyrian Cult's rule. Queen Hilda drives numerous citizens to a hideously cruel death day after day at Chronos Castle, and Bishop Morigan carries out merciless Child Hunts at Rados Castle under the orders of Manfroy. By the time that Seliph's army reaches Rados, it is like a ghost town because everyone has been killed or taken away. The liberation of Miletos starts with Seliph's army driving away the Imperial Guard from Peruluke Castle, then Chronos Castle was liberated from the control of Hilda, then Rados Castle is liberated from the control of Bishop Morigan, then finally, the country's eponymous capital city, Miletos, is liberated from what remains of the Loptyrian Cult in the region. The fate of Miletos after the end of the victory of Seliph's army over the Grannvale Empire is not known, but is most likely returns to being an important avenue of trade in Jugdral. Miscellaneous Characters of Miletos *Hilda - Originally from Friege, she is made Queen of Miletos following the Battle of Belhalla, mother of Ishtore and Ishtar, wife of Bloom *Morigan - A Bishop of the Loptyrian Cult who carries out Child Hunts under orders from Manfroy at Rados Castle *Ridale - A soldier of the empire serving under Bishop Morigan *Zagam - A Bishop of the Loptyrian Cult who is in control of Miletos before it is liberated Etymology Miletos is a corruption of Miletus, an Ancient Greek city. Category:Locations Category:Nations